


Proof that pickup lines work

by Benadrylcucumberpatch



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: I love these dorks, Just a cute one shot??, M/M, Pickup Lines, did someone say Erejean first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benadrylcucumberpatch/pseuds/Benadrylcucumberpatch
Summary: Just a cute Erejean one shot which is a thrilling and exhilarating tale of how Jean actually was able to kiss Eren without him blowing a rape whistle and screaming 'stranger danger'I'm just joking I love them





	

"Go try out pick up lines on Eren." Hanji said whilst thumbing through some papers on her desk.

"What? Why?" Jean asked, giving his superior a confused look.

"It's funny and it'll get you to stop bothering me. Go along." Hanji retorted, shooing the teen out her office door.

"Alright, alright, geez…" Jean said, starting to walk to the dining hall where Eren was sitting alone, to the taller male's surprise. 

It was unusual for the brunet to be alone at any given point in time. Either Mikasa or Levi were always hovering over him and it was very rare when Jean actually found a time when it was just him and Eren. Alone. Not that it really mattered that much, but still.

Jean sat down next to Eren who he soon realized was actually reading a book and he lightly tapped the other male's shoulder.

Eren hummed in reply to Jean's tap, but did not yet look up from his book. 

"Hanji told me to come tell you pick up lines." Jean said, kind of blatantly since he most certainly didn't want Eren to know that he was actually a little nervous about doing this.

"Why?" Eren asked, still not looking up from whatever he was reading.

Jean shrugged a little, "Probably to get me out of her office." 

"That makes sense," Said the brunet, closing his book and finally making eye contact with the other male. "Pick up line, go."

The taller male hadn't been expecting that so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.   
"On a scale of one to ten you're a nine and I'm the only one you need."

Eren had been planning to mess with Jean from the moment he said the words 'Hanji told me' and now he had a pretty good opportunity.   
"No, what the fuck I'm a ten."

Jean just kind of stared at him for a moment. "That's not the way pick up lines work."

"Too bad." Eren said, a sly smile coming onto his face.

Jean groaned a little before saying, "Fine, you do one then."

"Okay," the brunet said, grabbing the collar of the other male's shirt and leaning in close to his face while also bringing the other to him by pulling him gently. "Who's someone that I love, but also hate and they're one hell of an idiot, but they're a really fucking cute idiot?"

Jean was surprised by Eren's sudden action and you could hear him audibly gulp. 

Their lips were only inches away from each other's and that was making Jean pretty damn nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be.

The larger male then realized that he had not yet answered the brunet's question and stammered a quick, "I-I don't know…" even though he was pretty sure.

The sly smile on Eren's face faded and turned into more of a soft one when he just kinda mumbled, "It's you, dumbass…" before leaning in to close the few inches between their faces and press a soft kiss to Jean's lips.

Jean just sat there, he was shocked the other male was doing this, especially in a public place. Although, he wasn't quite complaining. Eren's lips were warm and soft and in the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be able to ravish the brunet and pepper kisses all over his beautiful tan skin.

But after a few very long seconds, Eren softly broke the kiss, his eyes slowly fluttering open and he smiled warmly at Jean as his hand fell from his collar. 

Jean was still just sitting there, he hadn't moved since Eren first pressed his lips to his and that was beginning to worry the brunet although he didn't show it. 

"Jean?" 

Eren snapped his fingers in front of the other male's face a few times. 

After he did that, Jean blinked twice and looked at Eren for a moment before leaning back in and kissing him.

Eren was obviously a little surprised since his eyes widened for a second and if you looked closely you could see relief in them, but they quickly closed as he felt Jean put his arms around his waist, Eren putting his arms around the other's neck in return as the kiss started to get a little more passionate than the first time. 

Neither had noticed how their actions had attracted some attention and now a good majority of the cadets were watching them.

Hanji soon walked in and went over to the table Erwin was sitting at, smirking as he groaned and handed her a twenty dollar bill. 

"Told you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hanji so muCH


End file.
